


The Truth Hurts

by cassandrasfisher



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-16
Updated: 2016-08-16
Packaged: 2018-08-09 03:09:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7784356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cassandrasfisher/pseuds/cassandrasfisher
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a scene from School Reunion, it is where they found out what they were up against and they were about to heard back to the school. This take place after they leave the Cafe for the night!</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Truth Hurts

The doctor walked out of the Café and Rose was right behind him.

"How many of us have been traveling with you?" Rose asks in a bit of an angry voice. They were walking to the Sarah Jane Smith car.

"Does it matter." The doctor reply back, he knew what was coming next. He really didn't want to fight about it, but he knew Rose wouldn't leave it alone.

"Yeah, it does if I am the latest in a long line," Rose told him, as he stood still then and turns toward her.

The Doctor couldn't believe that Rose had said that to him. He loves her and he wasn't going to treat her like the others who were before her. He plans on staying with her until she had no breath left in her. It would be hard for him, but he wanted to do it for Rose. His dear sweet Rose who he is in love with.

Rose was a little jealous of Sarah Jane Smith. She didn't want the Doctor with her. She loved the Doctor and she didn't want to lose him.

"As oppose to what?" The doctor asks as he gave her a look she didn't really know what to make of it.

"I thought you and me were…I obviously got it wrong." Rose started.

She saw the look on the Doctor's face and she knew something was up.

"I have been to the year five billion right, but this is really the future you leave us behind. Is that what you going to do to me."

She could see the pain on the Doctor's face, but she wasn't going to back down from this conversation.

"No….not to you." The Doctor said.

"But Sarah Jane. You were close to her and now you never even mention her, why not?" Rose asks.

"I don't age. I regenerate, but human decay…you wither and die, imagine watching that to someone that you," The Doctor paused. 'love…..I love Rose and I don't want her to leave me not like that, I love her and there is nothing I can do to keep her with me. The time with her is precious I want to spend time with her. Not fight with her like this.' The Doctor thought to himself.

"What Doctor?" Rose asks, she looks at the Doctor his eyes were different.

She couldn't read what he was feeling at this moment. She wanted to kiss him passionately right there and then, but she couldn't. It wasn't the time for that. Sarah Jane Smith, Mickey Smith, and K-9 were in view of them.

"You can spend the rest of you life with me…. I can't spend the rest of mine with you. I have to live on….. alone.…That the curse of the Time Lords." The Doctor said, saying this to Rose he could see the hurt in her eyes.

Rose looked at him.

  
 _'Damn that curse. I want to be with him forever, no matter what the consequences is.'_ Rose thought to herself.

She was about to answer when the Doctor turned around and looked up at a near building. Rose also looked up and saw a Krillitane coming right at them. Mickey and Sarah came to their side. They ducked as the Krillitane flew right at them. The Krillitane broke off the attack and flew away.

 _'Damn that Krillitane for interrupting out talk.'_ Rose thought to herself. She knew that they would finish this conversation later. Right now they had a crisis to deal with.


End file.
